dukenukemfandomcom-20200223-history
Battlelord Sentry
The Mini Battlelord is a smaller and weaker version of the Battlelord that appears several times in Episodes 2, 3 and 4 (i.e. after the Battlelord is defeated at the end of Episode 1). Combat characteristics The Mini Battlelord wields a chaingun with a built-in mortar launcher, just like the Battlelord. Its chaingun is much more powerful than the Enforcer's. It has 1000 hit points and getting a good hit with the Shrinker requires some effort. The Mini Battlelord has two attack methods. For close to mid-range opponents, it uses its chaingun. For more distant opponents, it uses its mortar launcher. The mortars the Mini Battlelord fires are small and round, dark grey with a glowing red line running around it. Sometimes if a mortar does not hit a player or an enemy, it will remain on the ground, spinning on the spot, and act like a land mine. It will explode when it is shot, or when a player gets too close to it. Tactical analysis Notes *Because of the palette usage, the Mini Battlelord looks somewhat different to the Battlelord, most notably the colour of the large bullets in its back. *When Duke defeats the Battlelord, Duke will say, "Die, you son of a bitch!". Duke will sometimes say this when killing Mini Battlelords, but not always. *The Mini Battlelord cannot step on any water surfaces, and therefore cannot submerge itself (it can of course be spawned underwater). *A bug that causes the Mini Battlelord to not attack after being hit by the Shrinker (and returning to normal size). Instead, the Mini Battlelord will just move around until it is caught in an explosion's radius; at which point, the Mini Battlelord will return to attacking as normal. *A common bug causes a shrunk enemy to act as a normal enemy, despite the size, making it hard to kill. The bug is caused by the enemy flintching after being hit in shrunk state (by player attemps to hit it with bullets of blast radius). *It's common in custom maps to use custom palletes that never was supposed to be used in the game (especially blue skin for winter themed levels). A Mini Battlelord is generated by any other pallete than zero. But when a Mini Battlelord come back from frozen by Freezethrower it will shown it's original pallete. Data |} |valign=top| |} |valign=top| |- | |} |} Alternate versions In Duke Nukem Total Meltdown, the Mini Battlelord's resolution is halved compared to Duke Nukem 3D. Also, the Mini Battlelord is the same size as the Battlelord, which means it cannot enter any small spaces. But still has the same strength, speed and other attributes as the Battlelord. This is probably a bad usage of CON languange to revert the aforementioned halved size of the sprite. This also causes a bug when Shrinking, and seems to force the owners to remove some mini-bosses in small areas. In Duke Nukem 64, the Mini Battlelord's mortars leave smoke trails (like the RPG), instead of the original effect. The Mini Battlelord, like every other enemy in the port version, has a body that can be hit be any weapon and has a specific strength; in the case of the Mini Battlelord, this strength appears to be 500.